Continuer
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: SPOIL ! Suite de 12 de la saison 5 de Dexter. Comment Dexter gère le décès de sa Femme.


Série : Dexter

Titre : Continuer

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader : Moi même

Rating : K+

Statut : OS

Genre : Drame

Couple : Dexter/Rita (en gros...)

Résumé : SPOIL ! Suite de 12 de la saison 5 de Dexter. Comment Dexter gère le décès de sa Femme.

Contexte : Pas de Spoil a la Saison 6, puisque que je ne l'ai pas vu. MAJ : J'ai vu le 1er épisode de la saison 6, et maintenant je pense que cette fic est ma version de cet épisode ( et qu'elle est mieux. Mais bon, Dexter reste un inadapté social ).

Note(s) : Je pleure rarement en écrivant, mais là, les sentiments que je décrivais me submergeais. Ça ne fait pourtant pas écho à mon passé, mais je suis très empathique sur les fictions.

**Continuer**

Je prend Harrisson dans mes bras, pour tenter de l'emporter loin de mon destin. Je ne pense même pas à le débarbouiller, j'attrape juste mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Débra.

Elle répond après deux sonneries.

« -Quoi, putain ?

-Deb, c'est urgent, vient tout de suite à la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dex ?

-C'est à propose de Rita. »

Je raccroche. Je pense l'avoir alarmée. Elle va venir vite.

J'attrape un vêtement qui trainait là, tenant toujours mon fils dans les bras. Il a cessé de pleurer quand nous sommes sortis de la salle de bain sanglante et se cache dans mon cou. A la cuisine, je mouille ce qui est maintenant un chiffon, et lave le sang sur son petit corps. J'enlève aussi celui qu'il a mit sur le mien, le déshabille, et le rhabille avec des vêtements propres trouvés dans la valise de Rita.

La lumière est toujours éteinte, je m'assois sur le canapé et berce mon enfant. Je chante pour lui, alors que ses larmes coulent toujours, silencieusement. Il finit par s'endormir, mais je continue de chanter, lui caressant doucement la tête.

Après une éternité, la porte s'ouvre, et Deb entre. Je ne suis plus vraiment arrivé à penser depuis l'appel, alors je mets quelques secondes à réagir à son entrée.

Elle me regarde soucieuse. Je suis dans le noir, à bercer un bébé endormit.

« -Salle de bain. »

Elle ne comprend pas mais s'exécute. Je l'entend allumer la lumière son passage, et pousser des jurons à la vue de l'effroyable scène. Elle appelle immédiatement Batista et le reste de l'équipe, puis le commissaire, parlant pour je ne sais quelle raison du FBI.

Puis, tout passe comme dans un rêve à une vitesse à la fois effrayante et abominablement lente. Je m'entend demander de ne pas prévenir la famille, que je m'en chargerais. Toute l'équipe est dans ma maison, des gens, des amis me parlent, mais je n'entend rien, je ne comprend rien, je serre juste mon fils dans mes bras. Mon fils, notre fils à Rita et à moi. Je prépare comme un zombie le repas du petit, surement sur conseil d'une personne quelconque.

Je suis emmené presque de force dans mon ancien appartement, maintenant celui de ma soeur. Je m'allonge pour le reste de la nuit sur la canapé, le bébé sur mon torse. Il doit être comme dans un cocon protecteur, dans la chaleur de mes bras.

Et moi, je commence enfin à émerger, à penser à Rita, à Trinité, à Codie, Astor, les Grands-Parents. Rita, que j'ai voulu protéger en l'envoyant au loin. J'ai échoué, elle est passé sous le couteau de Trinité. Arthur Mitchell, que j'aurais du tuer mille fois de façon beaucoup plus douloureuse et cruelle, pour s'être attaqué à ma famille, à la sienne, à des innocents, à des enfants. Codie et Astor, qui sont maintenant orphelins de père et de mère, comme je le suis, qui ne reverront plus jamais leur mère, à qui je vais devoir annoncer la mort du soleil de leur jeune vie. Gail Brandon, à qui je vais devoir aussi annoncer la mort de sa fille unique. L'enterrement, auquel je vais devoir assisté, participer, organiser.

Le jour se lève sur une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Débra et moi sommes en partance pour le parc d'attraction, où nous avons rendez vous. Harrisson est sur le siège arrière, calme et sage.

Ils sont au rendez vous : Astor, Codie, Maura, Bill. Nous les emmenons dans un coin isolé du parc, et nous asseyons dans un banc circulaire. Au vu de nos figures graves, ils n'osent pas poser de questions. Je donne Harrisson à Deb, qui le prend avec une infinie précaution, qu'elle n'avait pas montré avant cela.

« -Si je vous ai dérangé pendant ce week end, c'est pour vous annoncer en personne ce que je vais vous dire. Rita, votre mère, votre belle fille, est décédé la nuit dernière. Je l'ai retrouvé dans son bain, l'artère fémorale tranché, Harrisson pleurant sur le carrelage.

-Tout porte à croire que ce n'est pas un suicide, continue ma soeur, mais l'oeuvre de Trinité, ou Arthur Mitchel, tueur en série, actuellement en fuite. C'était mon enquête, qui m'a été reprise par le FBI. »

Je sais tout ça. Je regarde le visage de ma famille. Codie pleure dans ses genoux, alors que Astor est muette de stupeur. Elle tourne la tête et me regarde froidement, comme pour m'accuser de ne pas avoir su protéger sa mère. Maura et Bill sont juste grave.

Je me lève, et m'approche des enfants, que je prend dans mes bras. Codie s'accroche immédiatement à moi desepéré. Astor vient aussi, et se laisse a pleurer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détache, et essuie mon visage. Je n'avais même pas conscience de pleurer, cela faisait si longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé. Elle me fait un pauvre sourire, comme contente que j'ai enfin montré une émotion réelle.

Déborah demande aux Grand Parents de les garder encore un peu, le temps que nous allions annoncer la nouvelle à la mère de ma femme. Ils acceptent bien évidement.

* * *

Je sonne à la porte. Gail ouvre, impressionnante dans son attitude stricte et presque royale. Elle me fait entrer sans un mot, lançant un regard peu amène à ma soeur.

Assis sur le canapé, elle me regarde, mais ne dit rien. Même schéma j'ai l'impression. Alors, une fois de plus, je commence.

« -Je suis venu en personne pour vous annoncer le décès de ma femme, de votre fille Rita Morgan. »

La suite est expliquée par Déborah. Mon fils toujours dans les bras, j'observe de manière presque détaché la réaction. Elle trésaille, puis se reprend. Elle se lève pour aller chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir, puis revient avec un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Elle en allume une, et tire dessus une grande respiration. Même réaction que Rita pour la mort de Paul. Amusant cet air de famille.

« -Je savais qu'en continuant à vous fréquenter il lui arriverait malheur.

-Je n'ai pas su la protéger comme j'aurais du le faire.

-Vous êtes responsable.

-Je le suis. »

Elle tira sur sa cigarette et recracha longuement la fumée, en me regardant dans les yeux, scrutant le fond de mon âme.

« -Soyez le père rêvé, pour racheter. N'abandonnez pas ses enfants au profit de votre chagrin.

-Je vous en fait le serment Gail. »

* * *

Organiser cet enterrement a été le pire calvaire de ma vie. J'avais laissé ce soin à Deb pour Harry, alors je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la montagne de chose à faire. Étant encore jeune, elle n'avait pas laissé de directive quant à ses obsèques, alors j'ai du tout choisir.

Et pendant ce congé décès, je devais en plus m'occuper de mes enfants, traumatisés, désespérés, et amorphes à cause du chagrin.

Harrisson était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il n'émettait même plus de son. Enfin très peu. Je devais deviner ses besoins et les prévenir. Il se recroquevillait en position foetale dès qu'il n'était plus en contact avec une personne, mais sans pleurer, juste en étant malheureux comme les pierres et apeuré. Je crois que c'est en le regardant que je comprend le mieux la douleur humaine. Ce petit bout d'une douzaine de mois me fend le coeur, à être comme une poupée de porcelaine silencieuse.

Codie ne quitte plus sa cabane de couvertures, la robe préférée de Rita toujours sérrée contre lui. Il mange et dort dans son abri, il en est presque à me réclamer le pot ou des couches pour ne plus jamais voir le monde extérieur, si cruel. Sa mère, sa déesse, la seule et unique femme dans son coeur l'a abandonné pour toujours, sans qu'il puisse lui dire une dernière fois au revoir, sans qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il l'aimerait pour l'éternité.

Parfois je me glisse dans sa grotte, et il sanglote en me disant tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire avec elle à l'avenir, toute les bêtises qu'il aurait du lui avouer, tous les moments de sa vie pendant lesquels il lui aurait dit combien elle était importante pour lui.

Astor, bien qu'elle ait pleuré avec moi au parc, reste à présent de glace. Elle reste accoudé à la fenêtre et regarde l'orangé que nous avons planté en arrivant dans la maison, cette arbre qui faisait tant envie à sa mère. Cet arbre dont elle ne récoltera jamais les fruits. Astor ne pleure pas, et ne bouge pas. Elle est comme Harisson, à la différence qu'elle préfère être seule. Je ne sais pas si elle m'en veut, si elle s'en veut, si elle en veut au monde entier. Elle ne parle plus, elle mange à peine, comme nous tous.

Et moi, je tente de faire survivre ce moignon de famille, amputée de la personne la plus importante. Je fais à manger, je force tout le monde à se laver, et j'organise par téléphone cet enterrement, je prépare un discours, j'essaye de forcer les enfants à songer à quelque chose à dire ce jour là, je commande des tenues noires par correspondance.

Pourtant, nous avons de la visite, presque tous les jours. Ma soeur tout d'abord, qui en plus de chercher activement Trinité dans tout le pays, vient nous rendre visite très souvent. Mais c'est une maison rempli de fantômes. Elle brasse de l'air. Lagarta, Bastista, Masuka, Quin, et quelques autres passent en coup de vents, trop gênés par ce silence dans cette maison autrefois si pleine de bruit, de cris, de joie, de vie.

Ils nous ont même envoyé une psychologue. Mais comment aider des gens qui ne veulent pas parler. Codie, qui pourtant avec moi expulse tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur, ne veut pas voir cette femme, aucune femme, car celle qu'il désire ardemment voir ne sera plus jamais là. Astor la regarde avec des yeux vides, éteints. Je crains qu'elle ne lui ai fait peur à cette pauvre femme. J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas une réaction habituelle pour une jeune fille de son age.

En réalité, je ne sais même pas si Astor pense, en regardant son orangé, en voyant les voitures et les gens passer, le temps défiler.

Et moi, je ne parle pas non plus à cette personne censé pouvoir nous aider. Je n'ai jamais su parler de moi, de ce que je ressentais, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que la souffrance forme un mur épais entre moi et le monde que je vais m'ouvrir à un inconnu qui ne peut comprendre la noirceur de mon âme.

La protection de l'enfance est venue deux fois, mais ils ne trouvent rien à dire. La maison reste propre, les enfants aussi, ils mangent à leur faim, et dorment. Harrisson est petit mais je m'occupe presque exclusivement de lui.

* * *

J'ai mis trois semaines à partir du décès de Rita pour organiser ces obsèques. Ça été très long et très court en même temps pour les enfants et moi. Mais nous y sommes. La police est rassemblée, ainsi que les amis et la famille de Rita.

Il fait un temps magnifique sur Miami, il fait juste assez chaud, juste assez bon. Il n'y a pas un seul nuage et un petit courant d'air nous rafraichi par moment.

Je fais mon discours comme dans un rêve, Harrisson dans les bras, comme toujours. Codie se contente d'un émouvant « Maman, je t'aime. Adieu. »

Astor, qui n'avait pas voulu me dire si elle faisait quelque chose ou pas, sort une petite radio portative avec un micro, et place les enceintes devant le grand micro de la cérémonie. Elle enclenche la machine, et une introduction rock se fait entendre. Elle chante en karaoké pour sa mère - en larme pour la première fois depuis trois semaines - la chanson Never Gonna Be Alone de Nickelback. Sa voix cassée et faible me fend le coeur, mais elle chante jusqu'au bout. Elle éteint son appareil à la fin de la chanson, et se remet à sa place sur le coté. Vient le tour d'autres personnes de dire combien elle était la parfaite femme, mais je n'écoute plus.

Je regarde le visage pale de ma femme dans son cercueil, lui faisant un dernier hommage personnel dans mes pensées, me rappelant le plus de moment possible en sa compagnie.

On la met finalement en terre, et chaque personne jette une rose blanche sur le cercueil de bois. Ils la recouvrent, et tout est fini.

Le chagrin n'est pas parti, mes enfants saignent encore de tout leur petit coeur, mais Rita n'existe plus sur cette terre.

Et nous devons tous les quatre vivre avec.

Commencé le 7/11/12, Finit le 10/11/12, posté le 14/11/12


End file.
